different way
by Yolandari Putri Edogawa
Summary: apa jadinya jika Conan cs ketemu sama Usui dan Misaki dari Maid-sama! ? Dengan sifat yang berbeda, bisakah mereka akur? Langsung aja baca! (ga bisa buat summary ;( ) come in!


**MEITANTEI CONAN **© AOYAMA GOSHO

**COMPLETE DAY** © Yolandari Putri-chan

**Warning** : OOC, (?) AU, gaje akut, typo, dan masih banyak lagi...

Halo minna ! perkenalkan, saya newbi. Dan ini fic pertama saya lho. Fic ini gabungan dari DC dan Maid-sama. Berhubung saya suka keduanya, jadi saya gabungkan deh. Hehe

Yaudah. cukup ngebacotnya. Langsung aja. Cekidot :D

PS : di sini Shinichi, Ran, Usui, Misaki, dan Sonoko satu sekolah.

**HAPPY READING.**

**DON'T LIKE, STILL READ !**

**#Normal Pov**

"apa kau bilang?!" terdengar teriakan Shinichi menggema di ruang kelas yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"memang benar kan?" Usui tertawa, "kau itu orang yang sombong" lanjutnya.

Tak terima dengan perkataan Usui, Shinichi kembali memberikan perlawanan. "benar kah? Hmm. Kukira kau juga tak kalah sombong. Lihat wajah datarmu itu," ucap Shinichi dengan senyum piciknya.

Yah, ruang ini memang sering ribut akibat ulah dua cowok yang berlawanan ini. Mereka sudah biasa dengan kegiatan rutin yang sudah mereka anggap sarapan pagi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari pertengkaran mereka. Semua itu bermula saat tadi pagi saat mereka baru tiba di sekolah.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

"hei, Shinichi. Tunggu aku" ucap Ran sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Shinichi yang panjang. Hari ini mereka hanya berangkat berdua karena Sonoko ada urusan mendesak, yang mereka sendiri tidak tau itu urusan apa.

"cepatlah Ran, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Kata Shinichi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"huh. Salahmu sendiri karna terlambat bangun." Kata Ran sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tentu saja ia kesa karnal harus menunggu Shinichi bersiap-siap selama lebih dari setengah jam.

Shinichi mencibir. "iya, iya. Maaf. Tapi bisa percepat langkahmu tidak?"

"ya, baiklah." Ucap Ran akhirnya. Saat hendak menaiki tangga yang menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, tiba-tiba ia terpeleset. Entah karna kurang hati-hati atau memang karena kondisi lantai yang licin, Author juga ga tau. (Lho?)

"k-kyaaa." Teriak Ran.

Shinichi yang mendengarnya segera berbalik arah. "Ran!" Shinichi hendak meraih tangan Ran, namun karena ia cukup jauh, usahanya tak berhasil. '_oh, tidaak. Bagaimana ini?' _batin Shinichi.

Greb.

Dengan sigap, Usui yang kebetulan lewat segera menyambut Ran yang nyaris terjatuh.

"U,Usui." Ujar Ran, kaget karna ia kira tubuhnya akan bertabrakan dengan lantai. "t,terimakasih. Aku nyaris saja terjatuh. Haha" tawa Ran canggung.

Usui segera menurunkan Ran. "lain kali kalau naik tangga, hati-hati." Katanya, dengan wajah datar yang selalu melekat diwajah tampannya itu. (kyaaa, Usui-sama! ,)

"sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou!" ucap Ran sambil sedikit membungkuk. Usui hanya mengangguk kecil dan menaiki tangga. Dilihatnya wajah Shinichi yang kesal bukan main. Usui tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

"Usui memang baik ya. Untung saja ada dia. Kalau tidak aku tidak tau bagaimana jadianya." Ran tersenyum. "ayo Shinichi. Kita langsung ke kelas." Tambahnya.

Shiinichi diam saja. Perasaan kesal tadi masih terasa di hatinya. Wajar saja, karna di sini Shinichi melihat Ran dan Usui seperti adegan di film-film alay gitu. Yang adegan _romance_ nya sampai setengah jam. (?) mungkin ada yang salah dengan _filter_nya. '_harusnya aku yang jadi pahlawanya. Kenapa malah si hantu muka rata itu? Huh_' batinnya. Padahl sudah susah payah ia menjaga Ran. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa. "kuso!" Tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Ran. Tampaknya ia kurang menyimak.

"a,ah. Bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum canggung. "ayo."

Hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris, dan tentu saja yang mengajar adalah ibu Jodie. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa.

"OK, yesterday I've gave you a home work, alright? Now, collect to me." Perintah bu Jodie pada muridnya.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi teringat sesuatu. '_ya amapun. Aku lupa memasukkan nya ke dalam tas. Padahal sudah susah payah kukerjakan tadi malam_' batin shinichi.

"Shinichi, mana buku PR mu?" tanya bu Jodie.

Shinichi terkejut. "ah, a,aku lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas, bu." Shinichi menjawab seadanya.

"do you forgot it?"

"iie. I've finished my home work last night, mom."

"hmm. Sebagai konsekuensinya kamu harus berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran ini berakhir. So, get out from my class, Shinichi!" Perintah bu Jodie yang terdengar sedikit emosi.

#**Shinichi Pov**

Aku berjalan dengan malas saat keluar dari kelas. Kuso! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Padahal aku kehilangan banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan PR yang bukan main banyaknya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Sepi.

Tentu saja. Saat ini semua murid sedang belajar. Hanya ada beberapa guru dan siswa yang lewat di koridor ini. Huh! Memalukan. Pasti mereka mengata-ngatai aku. Sial sekali aku hari ini. Sudah bangun terlambat, tidak bisa menolong ran yang hampir jatuh dari tangga, dan sekarang harus berdiri sendirian di koridor seperti orang bodoh.

...

Uh. Kenapa aku kembali teringat kejadian saat Ran hampir jatuh tadi? Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus Usui yang menjadi pahlawan? Tapi salahku juga karna tidak menunggu Ran. Dasar, Usui sialan!

= jam istirahat =

Haaah. Akhirnya pelajaran bu Jodie selesai juga. Dan sekarang aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Lumayan, aku bisa mengistirahatkan kakiku yang sudah kram ini.

"kasihan sekali kau, Shinichi. Bilang saja kau lupa mengerjakannya." Ledek Sonoko yang duduk tak jauh dariku

"aku sudah mengerjakannya." Jawabku pendek. Terdengar ketus memang. Tapi biarlah. Toh aku sedang kesal.

Sonko tertawa. "tak kusangka orang sepertimu, yang sangat teliti, bisa lupa membawa PR. Hahhaha"

Aku menatap sinis Sonoko. Dasar. Padahal dia kan seorang putri dari keluarga kaya. Seharusnya dia bisa bersikap anggun sedikit.

"fufufu" ku dengar Usui tertawa kecil, namun bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Apa-apaan dia?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "kenapa kau tertawa, hah?!"

"Karena memang lucu." Jawabnya santai.

"kaauuu!" teriakku. Sepertinya kekesalanku akan meledak sekarang.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

**Normal POV**

"su, sudahlah Shinichi. Jangan membuat keributan." Ujar Ran berusaha menenangkan. Ran sudah lama tidak melihat Shinichi marah, jadi ia merasa sedikit ngeri.

"tuh, dengarkan istrimu. Tapi kau kelihatan semakin mirip ibu-ibu arisan ya." Kata Usui seperti menyulut api pada minyak. Sepertinya dia menikmati saat-saat detektif timur ini mengamuk. (dasar Usui! Jahat banget sama shin-kun : )

"sepertinya kau ingin sekali cari gara-gara ya?" Shinichi mulai kalap.

"hayooo. Shinichi marah, bung. Mari kita saksikan kelanjutannya." Kata Sonoko menyemangati.

"hei. Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Terdengar suara menyeramkan dari ambang pintu. Semua mengarahkan pendangannya menuju arah datangnya suara. Suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Kaichou!" sapa Usui santai. Namun ujung-ujung bibirnya terlihat terangkat.

Ya. Yang pernah baca manga Kaichou wa Maid-sama! pasti tau siapa yang dimaksud. Ayuzawa Misaki, sang ketua Osis sekaligus orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah. Bahkan kepala sekolah saja sampai takut (?)

"Usui, apa yang terjadi?" ulangnya, dengan nada yang sedikit diturunkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan si pengecut ini" jawab Usui santai sambil menunjut empunya julukan.

"aku tidak pengecut! Dasar sok tampan!"

"sombong!" ucap Usui dengan muka datar.

"dasar mesum!"

"sok pintar!"

"tak pandai bergaul!"

"Pengecut." Usui mengulangi perkataannya, namun dengan senyum smirknya.

Shinichi mulai naik darah. Urat-uratnya mulai terjalin membentuk simpang empat. "Aku tidak pengecut!" balasnya.

"oh ya? Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah menyampaikannya pada Ran?"

"eh?" Ran terkejut karena namanya disebut, "menyampaikan apa maksudmu?"

Usui menatap Shinichi lalu tersenyum jahil. Misaki dan Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"menyapaikan perasaan suka padamu" ucap Usui. Wajahnya terlihat puas sekali.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba wajah Shinichi dan Ran langsung merah semerah tomat. Haha. Wajar saja kan?

"cieee. Ada yang merah-merah nih. Lucu sekali. Haha." Ejek Sonoko sambil menyikut Shinichi.

"Ja, Jangan menggodaku Sonoko!" ujar shinichi dan Ran bersamaan. Membuat mereka tambah salting. Sonoko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau ini!" kata Ran marah.

"dan menurutku, mood Kudo hari ini rusak mungkin karna kejadian tadi pagi. Kurasa dia cemburu." Lanjut Usui.

"eh?" ucap Ran bingung.

"itu lho. Saat aku menolongmu yang hampir jatuh dari tangga." Usui kembali melirik Shinichi yang wajahnya semakin merah akibat menahan malu. Begitu pula dengan Ran yang tersipu. '_kau boleh menang dalam hal pengetahuan, tapi tidak dalam hal ini Kudo_,' batin nya.

Merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Usui, Shinichi langsung membalas. Dendam amat lu, Shinichi! *ditabok Shinichi* Maafkan. :D Lanjuuut.

"aku bukannya pengecut. Hanya saja aku malas sepertimu yang terlalu agresif. Ya kan Kaichou?" tanya Shinichi pada Misaki dengan senyum penuh arti. Misaki yang mendengar dan mengerti -tentu saja, langsung blushing.

"kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Usui di ruang Osis." Shinichi menyeringai, lalu melihat Usui. '_satu sama bung_,' batinnya.

"a,aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Ja,jangan membuat orang lain salah paham!" kata Misaki. Padahal ia malu sekali.

"cieee. Ternyata Kaichou dan Usui diam-diam pacaran ya? Terpaksa aku minta traktiran." Goda Sonoko.

"Sonoko..." ucap Misaki pelan.

"enaknya di mana ya? Kurasa ada cafe yang bagus tak jauh dari sini.. aku ingin makan..." Lanjut Sonoko. Tampaknya ia tak sadar dengan pandangan Kaichounya yang berubah.

"so,sonoko. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Pinta Ran yang mulai takut.

"kenapa sih Ran? Kau mau ke kamar kecil?"

"bukan..."

"Lalu?"  
Ran memberanikan diri menunjuk Misaki yang sudah terlihat sangat menakutkaaan. Sonoko yang heran melihat ekspresi Ran segera menoleh dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"KALIAAAAN. IKUT AKU SEKARANG KE RUANG OSIS!" bentak Misaki.

"TIDAK MAUUU" jawab Shinichi dan Sonoko bersamaan dan keduanya langsung lari dari kelas, meninggalkan Ran dan Usui yang bingung harus bagimana.

Usui hanya menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Ayuzawa."

"Kau juga, Usui!" ucap misaki. Ran yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

Yah. Begitulah hari-hari indah yang dilalui Shinichi di terus terjadi. Mungkin saja itu akan mempererat hubungan (?) kedua pemuda tampan itu. Dan tentu saja ini, akan menjadi kenangan indahnya di SMU Teitan.

**... I**

Senangnyaa. Akhirnya selesai juga. Haha. Gimana, gimana, gimana? Jelek kah? Bagus kah? Atau biasa aja? Gomenasai ya minna, kalo ga memuaskan. Hiks. Maklum, first fic. Hehe. #gaje

Oya! Tolong di **REVIEW** ya! Soalnya saya butuh banyak saran dan kritikan. Apalagi dari author senpai. :D Tapi pujian sangat diharapkan! Hehehe #ngareep ._.

Okay ! Makasih semua ! **Hontou ni Arigatou **! ^^


End file.
